Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4
September 17th, 2009 * November 17th, 2009 http://www.worthplaying.com/article.php?sid=65104 * November, 2009 http://de.games.konami-europe.com/news.do;jsessionid=BC992C268D342BF1EC578495889B2D62?idNews=536 * November, 2009 * November, 2009 | rating = | genre = Card Battling }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 is the latest installment in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force series.Shriek.twoday.net Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 (PSP) Features * Uses the Official Card Game Master Rules. * Uses the March 2009 Banlist as default. * Entry of 5D's anime characters: Yusei Fudo (With and Without Marker), Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski (Normal + Duel Academy), Crow Hogan, Kalin Kessler (Dark Signer + The Enforcer), Carly Carmine (Normal + Dark Signer), Leo, Luna, Rally Dawson, Misty Tredwell (Normal + Dark Signer), Devack, Roman Goodwin, Officer Trudge (Normal and Shadow Drone) and 5C's cosplayers. * Also includes non-5D's anime characters who only appear for this game such as the people/duelists from Satellite and New Domino City. * Contains 4063 cards, including Duel Terminal - Dragunity of the Hurricane, Structure Deck 17: Warrior's Strike, Stardust Overdrive and Extra Pack Volume 2. * Features Dark Tuner and Dark Synchro Monsters. * Up to 200 deck recipes can be stored. * The Destiny Draw system from Tag Force 2 and 3 returns.See Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 for further details. * Follows the story of the anime series closely as it is based around the Dark Signers arc of the 5D's Anime. * Features cinematic Summoning and attack sequences for Red Dragon Archfiend, Stardust Dragon, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Power Tool Dragon, Gadget Hauler, Exploder Dragonwing, Junk Warrior, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Goyo Guardian and Light and Darkness Dragon. * Also has animations for Exodia and Destiny Board win conditions. * The game's loading screen features a random one of Carly's Fortune Fairies. Game Originals * Speed World 2 and Speed Spells unconfirmed (See Discussion) * 60 confirmed Game Originals to date: ** Advance Fortune Loan ** Altar of the Bound God ** Ashoka Pillar ** Assault Dog ** Basara ** Blizzard Lizard ** Break Draw ** Cabrera Stone ** Central Shield ** Chariot Pile ** Closed Forest ** Crystal Skull ** Cursed Prison ** Dark Diviner ** Dark Matter ** Dark Flat Top ** Dark Tuner Dark Ape ** Dark Tuner Catastrogue ** Dark Tuner Chaosrogue ** Dark Tuner Doom Submarine ** Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand ** Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon ** Dark Wave ** Defender's Mind ** Discord Counter ** Fighter Ape ** Final Countdown (Trap) ** Fortune Fairy An ** Fortune Fairy Chi ** Fortune Fairy En ** Fortune Fairy Fu ** Fortune Fairy Hikari ** Fortune Fairy Sui ** Frozen Fitzgerald ** Gate Defender ** Giant Ushi Oni ** Ice Mirror ** Magician Ape ** Masked Knight LV3 ** Masked Knight LV5 ** Masked Knight LV7 ** Meteor Stream ** Miracle Stone ** One-Hundred Eye Dragon ** Pain to Power ** Power Converter ** Regret Reborn ** Revolution - Trick Battle ** Roaring Earth ** Shield Worm ** Synchro Back ** Synchro Spirits ** Triangle - O ** Tuning ** Unacceptable Results ** Underground Arachne ** Warm Worm ** Wiretap ** Worm Bait ** Zeman the Ape King Unlockable * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 1 unlocks The Winged Dragon of Ra, Philosopher's Stone - Sabatiel, Crystal Skull, Jinzo (Anniversary Edition) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (Anniversary Edition) for use. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 2 unlocks Slifer the Sky Dragon (Effect Monster), Power Wall, Dark Magician (Anniversary Edition), Dark Magician Girl (Anniversary Edition), and Ashoka Pillar for use and Akiza Izinski (Duel Academy Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with Tag Force 3 unlocks Obelisk the Tormentor (Effect Monster), Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Anniversary Edition), Berserker Soul, Miracle Contact, and Cabrera Stone for use and Kalin Kessler (Team Satisfaction Version) as an opponent. * UMD Recognition with all previous Tag Force games unlocks Triangle - O for use. Promotional Cards * Warm Worm * Worm Bait * Regret Reborn * Shield Worm (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Game Guide) Character Decks References Tag Force 4 Tag Force 4